Leif Edling
Leif Edling is a Swedish musician, best known as the lead songwriter and driving force behind Epic Doom Metal innovators Candlemass. One of the founding members and the only constant member, Edling has managed to release a dozen albums in the band with a career spanning over thirty years with that group. With his tenure in the band he is best known as a key figure in the early stages of doom metal. Before Candlemass, Edling had been involved with hard rock and heavy metal bands such as Trilogy, Witchcraft (A different Witchcraft from the 80s that were short-lived) and Nemesis before his penultimate project formed in 1984. Between tenures of the band he has been involved with a host of other musical projects such as Abstrakt Algebra and other doom bands such as Krux, Avatarium and The Doomsday Kingdom. Biography Early Bands (1979 - 1984) Leif Edling would begin playing in bands at the age of sixteen (circa 1979), mainly starting off with the hard rock/heavy metal band Trilogy and another heavy metal band named Witchcraft. Both of these bands were short lived and only released demos before disbanding (Trilogy in 1984, Witchcraft in 1981). In 1982, Edling would start his first doom band in Nemesis, who largely played demos and did occasional shows in the Sweden area. In 1984 the band would release their only studio output in Day of Retribution and that same year would get a cease-and-desist from an electronic retail company of the same name, forcing the band to change their name. Candlemass (1984 - 1994; 1997 - 2002; 2004 - Present) See the Candlemass page for further details After the dissolution of Nemesis, Edling would form Candlemass in 1984 alongside vocalist Johan Längqvist, drummer Matz Ekström and guitarists Mats "Mappe" Bjorkman and Klas Bergwall. In 1986 the band would release Epicus Doomicus Metallicus, now considered a staple in Epic Doom Metal and Doom Metal as a whole. However the band would not begin playing shows until 1987 when the band recruited Messiah Marcolin, along with new members in Jan Lindh and Lars Johansson, this quintet being known as the classic lineup. Candlemass released three studio albums in this era (Nightfall in 1987, Ancient Dreams in 1988 and Tales of Creation in 1989) along with touring the world. However, disputes would lead to Marcolin's departure and new vocalist Thomas Vikström for 1992's Chapter VI. Following a tour in support of the record, Candlemass would disband in 1994 due to poor sales of Chapter VI and the members going their separate ways. With Edling's following project Abstrakt Algebra suffering from poor sales, Candlemass would reform with some of the members of that project. Using songs from a projected Abstrakt Algebra second album, Dactylis Glomerata was released in 1998 with new singer Björn Flodkvist. This lineup would follow up with another album in From The 13th Sun the next year before going on a hiatus. In 2002, the classic Candlemass line-up (Edling, Lindh, Johannson, Bjorkman, Marcolin) reunited with a string of well-received live performances, with one of these shows being released as Doomed For Live. Other albums released by the reformed band were remastered versions of Epicus Doomicus Metallicus, Nightfall, Ancient Dreams, and Tales of Creation with liner notes and bonus tracks. A DVD called Documents of Doom was released as well. The band was working on a new album and recorded some new songs while searching for a record label when differences arose again, resulting in Candlemass disbanding a second time. However in 2004 the classic Candlemass lineup would reform once again in 2004 and restart work on a new album. Eventually in 2005 the band would release their first (And only) album with the reunited lineup, simply calling the album Candlemass (Sometimes referred to as "The White Album" by band members. This album would go on to win the band a Grammis award the same year. The band would tour heavily in support of the record but by 2006, Messiah would be out of the band again following conflicts with Edling. The band's 20th anniversary set would be delayed until March 31, 2007. Notably, this special set would feature multiple Candlemass singers (Only Marcolin and Björn Flodkvist wasn't able to participate) along with guest singers. It ended up notably being an introduction to new singer Robert Lowe and Johan Längqvist's first live performance with the band. With Lowe (Notably of Solitude Aeturnus) as the new singer a new era would begin with three critically acclaimed studio albums: 2007's King of The Grey Islands, 2009's Death Magic Doom and 2012's Psalms For The Dead. The band toured worldwide in support of each album and Death Magic Doom also awarded the band another Grammis. Notably at the time, Psalms For The Dead was intended to be the final Candlemass album with the band only performing live and recording sporadic EPs and singles. Also at the time of release Robert Lowe was fired from the group. Longtime friend of the band Mats Leven would officially take over as the singer of Candlemass. In January 2013, Candlemass was voted the greatest Swedish hard rock/metal band of all time by the writers of Sweden Rock Magazine, Scandinavia's biggest hard rock magazine as well as Sweden's biggest music magazine by circulation. The band's touring cycles would slow down by that same year, relegated to festivals. In 2014, Leif Edling announced that he would be unable to perform with either Candlemass or Avatarium on the live stage due to ongoing health issues (While not explicitly stated it is believed that he suffers from chronic fatigue syndrome). Per Wiberg would take over as the bassist for live shows while Edling would still contribute in songwriting, studio releases and the occasional live show. Edling would also take off 2015 due to the same health issues.Blabbermouth However, Edling would perform live with the band at the 2017 edition of Wacken Festival for their performance of "Nightfall". Candlemass would record two EPs with Leven in Death Thy Lover (2016) and House of Doom (2018) before Leven would be out of the group in 2018, with original singer Johan Längquist. At this point, despite previous statements, Candlemass have stated that they're working on a 12th studio album. Originally intended for a late 2018 release, the album is now set for Spring 2019 on Napalm Records with Längquist on vocals, his first with Candlemass in 33 years. As of 2018 Edling has reformed to performing with the band as The Door To Doom was released on 22 February 2019 to critical praise. Candlemass would tour Europe with Ghost in initial support of the album. Other Musical Projects (1994 - Present) Following the first break-up on Candlemass, Edling would begin a new project known as Abstrakt Algebra. A metal band showing off elements of Doom Metal, Power Metal, Industrial and a general experimental nature, this band notably featured Mike Wead (Who previously contributed to the Nightfall album.) and Mats Leven (Future Candlemass vocalist.). The band would release an eponymous self-titled album on 15 April 1995 via Megarock Records. The band would perform sporadic shows in Europe and even record demos for a follow-up record with a different lineup. However, Absktrakt Algebra would suffer from poor sales and this group would disband in 1997. Edling would ultimately reform Candlemass with Abstrakt drummer Jejo Perkovic and a new lineup. Leif Edling would also release a solo album entitled Songs of Torment, Songs of Joy on 19 November 2008 (GMR Music Group distributing in Europe, Candlelight Records distributing in the United States.) to positive reviews. In 2013, Edling would begin involvement with a new doom metal band known as Avatarium, with lyrics themed in absurdist and surrealist poetry. The band would initially release an EP known as Moonhorse on 20 September 2013 and their debut album Avatarium on 3 November 2013, both via Nuclear Blast. However when it came time for the band to begin to do live shows, Leif would be unable to perform with the group due to his ongoing health issues. The band's live debut happened in Umeå Sweden, at the House of Metal Festival.Avatarium Facebook Anders Iwers (Tiamat) would take over Leif's role for the initial live shows, followed by Mats Rydström (Abramis Brama, Backdraft) from 2015 onward, eventually settling in as the band's new bassist. Edling however would play on two more Avatarium releases: An EP entitled All I Want (Released on 14 November 2014 via Nuclear Blast) and the band's second album The Girl With The Raven Mask on 23 October 2015 (Via Nuclear Blast). In 2015, Edling would form a new musical project known as The Doomsday Kingdom, initially with Edling himself handling all vocals and instruments. Eventually he would recruit various musicians to compose a full band to record the eponymous debut album. On 19 October 2016 the band announced their debut performance would be at Roadburn Festival in the Netherlands along with establishing a full band lineup.FacebookAccessed 11 June 2017. On 23 December 2016 the band's self-titled studio album was announced for a 31 March 2017 release on Nuclear Blast.Nuclear BlastAccessed 11 June 2017. On 29 March 2017 the band's second performance would be a hometown show in Stockholm alongside Manilla Road on 6 May at Kraken Sthlm.FacebookAccessed 11 June 2017 A third performance happened at the Hammer of Doom Festival on 17 November 2017. Krux (2002 - 2012) With Candlemass breaking up again in 2002, Krux would be announced in March 2002 as Leif Edling's new musical project, working with members of Entombed among others to compose the band's first studio album.BlabbermouthBlabbermouth On 15 April 2002 the band would sign with Mascot RecordsBlabbermouth and on 7 June 2002 Mats Leven would be announced as the singer.Blabbermouth The eponymous debut by Krux was released in late 2002 via Mascot. A one-off gig on 18 May 2003 at Kägelbanan in Stockholm, Sweden would lead to a DVD release the next year.BlabbermouthBlabbermouth From that point the band would perform sporadic hometown gigs and appear at various Scandanavian festivals, before demoing new material in 2005 to various labels.Blabbermouth. Signed to GMR Music Group, the band would release II on 20 October 2006, with a CD release party on 11 November.Blabbermouth With more sporadic performances under their belt and each member now busier with their current bands (Candlemass had reformed fully at this point), live appearances became even rarer, with Krux performing between three and five shows a year. Eventually the band would get back in the studio to record a third (and now final) album.Blabbermouth III - He Who Sleeps Among The Stars was released via GMR Music Group on 21 November 2011. Krux's last known show to date was at the Eindhoven Metal Meeting on 14 December 2012. Bands *'Trilogy' - Vocals (1979 - 1984) *'Witchcraft' - Bass (1979 - 1981) *'Nemesis' - Bass, Vocals (1982 - 1984) *'Candlemass' - Bass (1984 - 1992; 1997 - 2002; 2004 - Present) *'Abstrakt Algebra' - Bass (1994 - 1997) *'Krux' - Bass (2002 - 2012) *'Avatarium' - Bass (2013 - 2015) *'The Doomsday Kingdom' - All Instruments, Vocals (2015 - 2016), Bass, Vocals (2016 - Present) Discography With Candlemass (Selected) * Epicus Doomicus Metallicus (1986, Black Dragon Records) * Nightfall (1987, Active) * Ancient Dreams (1988, Active) * Tales of Creation (1989, Music For Nations) * Chapter VI (1992, Music For Nations) * Dactylis Glomerata (1998, Music For Nations) * From The 13th Sun (1999, Music For Nations) * Candlemass (2005, Nuclear Blast) * King of The Grey Islands (2007, Nuclear Blast) * Death Magic Doom (2009, Nuclear Blast) * Psalms For The Dead (2012, Napalm Records) * The Door To Doom (2019, Napalm Records) Discography with Other Bands * Nemesis - Day of Retribution (EP) (1984, Fingerprint) * Abstrakt Algebra - Abstrakt Algebra (Album) (1995, Megarock) * Various - The Black Heart of Candlemass / Leif Edling Demos & Outtakes '83-99 (Compilation) (2002, Powerline) * Krux - Krux (2002, Mascot) * Krux - Live (2003, Escapi) * Krux - II (2006, GMR) * Leif Edling - Songs of Torment, Songs of Joy (2008, Candlelight Records) * Krux - III - He Who Sleeps Amongst the Stars (2011, GMR) * Avatarium - Moonhorse (EP) (2013, Nuclear Blast) * Avatarium - Avatarium (2013, Nuclear Blast) * Avatarium - All I Want (2014, Nuclear Blast) * Avatarium - The Girl With The Raven Mask (2015, Nuclear Blast) * The Doomsday Kingdom - The Doomsday Kingdom (2017, Nuclear Blast) External Links References Category:Artist Category:Leif Edling Category:Doom Metal Category:Epic Doom Metal Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Candlemass Category:Krux Category:The Doomsday Kingdom Category:Avatarium Category:Nemesis